cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliet King/Transcript
CBeebies Bedtime Stories Hello, I'm Juliet Are you ready for tonight's Bedtime Story? Great! It's called Little Red and the Very Hungry Lion by Alex T. Smith This is Little Red. Today, she is going to be gobbled up by a Lion. This Lion! (at least, that's what he thinks is gonna happen) One morning, Auntie Rosie woke up covered in spots (screaming), there was only one thing for it. (Phone Ringing) Ring (4x) "Oh Dear (2x)" said Little Red when she heard the news. "I'll come right away!" So, she packed her basket, waved goodbye to her daddy, and she went off. It way a Long Way to Auntie Rosie's house, over the sleepy crocodiles (snoring), and dashed past the chattering monkeys (sound of monkeys). She crept around the termite mounds and under the leaping gazelles, then she got a lift on an elephant. And waved to the Hippos in water ponds (snorting), and waved hello to the meerkats (squeaking). Then she sat down for a rest in the shade of a shady tree, and that's when the Lion arrived, A Very Hungry Lion! "Oh, Hello" cried the Lion, "Where are you going?" "to visit my Auntie who's covered in spots!" said Little Red. And when it took time for his tummy to rumble, the Very Hungry Lion had a very naughty plan! # Sneak off to Auntie Rosie's house # Hide under her cupboard # Dress up as Auntie Rosie # Wait a Bit # Jump Up and eat Little Red # Eat Auntie Rosie for Pudding Well Done! You are a very clever lion! And he rushed off to put his plan into action. First, the Very Hungry Lion plonked Auntie Rosie into a cupboard and locked the door. Then, he squeezed himself into one of her nighties and covered himself all over in spots. Of course when Little Red arrived, she realized straight away it wasn't Auntie Rosie sitting in the bed. She quickly looked around and spotted her Auntie Rosie peeking through a gap in the cupboard. Then, Little Red decided that she was going to teach that Very Hungry Lion a lesson. Oh Auntie, she said, what tiny hair you have. Before the Lion could even lick his lips, Little Red brushed, combed, twisted, and braided until the Lion had a lovely new look. This has not been part of the Lion's plan. So, he opened his mouth wide and... "Auntie" tattled Little Red, "What Grubby Groddy teeth you have" And Little Red made the Very Hungry Lion brush (3x) his teeth until they sparkled. "oh Auntie" sighed Little Red, "What old nightie you're wearing!" and before he knew it, Little Red found him a much prettier smock to wear. This has not been a part of the Lion's plan. "STOP!!!" yelled the Lion. "I am a very hungry lion and my tummy is grumbling" Little Red wriggled her finger "Well, trying to gobble up poorly aunties is very naughty!" "all you have to do is ask nicely for food" The Very Hungry Lion let Auntie Rosie out of the cupboard and said sorry politely. And the trio munched through a basket of donuts together, the lion had thrived. Soon, it was getting to be dark so the Lion walked all the way back home with Little Red. And, he promised to never ever ever try to eat another Auntie or children. But, he might be tempted to eat a Daddy. "No, Bad Kitty!" The End And that story was called Little Red and the Very Hungry Lion by Alex T. Smith. Now it's time to get in bed, close your eyes, and relax. I'll see you tomorrow night for the next Bedtime Story. Good Night. Category:Transcripts